I Won't Give Up On Us
by rosabellabasspierce
Summary: Thinking that Ronan doesn't care what happens to her anymore, Rosabella attempts suicide on the Dark Aster. RonanxOC oneshot OOC Ronan


I swallowed hard as I looked out at the stars passing by the deck of the Dark Aster. Ronan was planning to attack Xandar, so I needed to hurry if I was going to get this over with. I realized the final straw was when Ronan absorbed the orb, taking the purple greatness into himself. He didn't care about anyone or anything but the orb. It was so unfair to the rest of us. Nebula, Korath, hell, even traitorous Gamora deserved better treatment than this...

I sighed inwardly as I began to open the sliding outer space doors of the Dark Aster. "What do you think you are doing?!" A silky voice boomed from behind me.

I gasped loudly as Ronan grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground, his violet eyes glowing from the power of the orb swirling inside him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He demanded, more violently as he approached my trembling figure on the intricate stone landing.

I stood up and ran to my room as fast as I could. I hated life even more than before Ronan found that goddamn orb. I just wanted to die, and he seemed even more distant and intolerant with the orb inside of him than before.

I reached inside my hopechest frantically for the many different kinds of pills I kept. Being human I never knew when I would need medicine, especially in space. So I just preserved whatever I could. I sobbed uncontrollably as I rummaged through the pills and began taking the ones I knew would cause the most damage to my body.

Suddenly, the door to my room was ripped from its hinges like nothing. Ronan roared in rage, as he advanced on me. I screamed and threw myself at his feet, flinching wildly as a threatened animal.

"Just kill me!" I shrieked. "I've been dead since the moment you put that thing inside of you!"

Ronan stopped and glared at me suspiciously. "Rosabella what are you talking about? What the hell have you been doing? Are you trying to stand in the way of me and Xandar?"

"No..." I said, looking up at him with my tear-stained face. "I haven't been trying to stop you. I just wanted..."

Ronan sighed. "I don't understand what more you could want from me, Rosabella. I am trying to give you the universe and all you can do is think of yourself?"

"I just wanted to die, Ronan." I spoke up, and rose to my feet. "I can't live like this anymore. The orb is controlling you...you've changed."

"Live like what? I have always treated you as a queen, Rosabella." He shook his head in disbelief. "The orb's power will assure me of Thano's throne on Sanctuary."

"I thought you didn't care anymore..." I trailed off. "That you didn't love me...so I was going to jump out into space but you interrupted me. So I came back here to take pills. I should've taken all of them so I would be dead by now. You don't love me, Ronan. You love the idea of me, being your toy so you can be rid of me once you've gotten everything your heart desires. Maybe you don't even have a heart."

Ronan sighed deeply, as if I'd really hurt him. "You're lying, Rosabella. You know nothing of how I feel for you. I am not the monster you are describing." His normally smooth voice cracked. "It's quite obvious I love you. Your words have scathed me, and I am genuinely vexed that you would try to take your own life at my expense." Another distressing sigh expelled from his lungs as he passed me, and a heavy silence overwhelmed the room.

"I'm unhappy here with you, Ronan. The orb has taken my place in your heart. Can you not see that much? Are you blinded by power so much that you need the truth revealed to you?" I snapped.

"Everything I've done has been for us, Rosabella. I made no arrangements without thinking of you first. I hold you above all others. I am shocked you would try to leave me in such a selfish way. It is you that does not love me." Ronan said softly.

"But I thought you didn't care about me!" I shot back. "I thought all you cared about was the orb! I...didn't think I mattered anymore..."

Ronan stroked my cheek. "Didn't you think of what your death would do to me?"

"My death would change nothing in your eyes. The orb would make sure of that." I replied crossly.

Ronan sighed. "My dear Rosabella...you are my life. Your death would crush me." He brushed his lips against mine and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

We plucked apart for air. "Rosabella..." Ronan whispered, the bitter air in his lungs seething as he hissed out my name.

"Yes...Ronan?" I answered.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He breathed.

"I won't." I smiled.

He took a deep breath. "I believe you nearly smothered me with your kiss."

"I can think of other naughty things we could be doing besides kissing." I giggled.

Ronan carried me to his room, where he slipped his cock into me, pumping me senselessly. I howled in rapture as he shot his seed within me and we climaxed. He gasped as we came down from the orgasm. Ronan sighed dramatically in pleasure as he pulled out of me.

I gently took his cock in my mouth and he moaned as my teeth grazed against his cock. My tongue laced his scrotum and I licked his sweet cum as he shot into my mouth. I swallowed the remainder of his cum while whimpering.

"No sleep for you tonight, my human love." Ronan sighed. "I must punish you for disobeying me today." He smirked and leaned down to press his lips to mine again. "Oh, how I love you."

"Oh, yes my love." I cooed. "You must punish me. I've been SO naughty today."

Ronan kissed me deeply for several seconds, tearing apart only to fill his lungs again. He smiled wickedly down at me. "Don't worry your pretty little head about that, my love. You WILL be punished. I will see to it personally."

"Yes, please, punish me, Ronan." I begged, just before he entered my pussy once more.


End file.
